


From One Wandering Soul to Another

by MilitaryPenguin



Category: Todoku Mokushiroku Kaiji
Genre: Abrupt Ending, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitaryPenguin/pseuds/MilitaryPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unpleasant reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One Wandering Soul to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following request: "Noncon of TonegawaxKaiji! In the car!"

Weeks had past since Kaiji’s loss against Hyoudou. Or had it been months? Kaiji knew he could easily take a gander at one of the newspaper stands or a calendar in a restaurant to answer that question, but at this point, time had been rendered irrelevant to him. His only priorities now were keeping out of the yakuza’s reach and revenge. Food even seemed to be one of his lesser concerns—he’d be willing to live off one meal for every three days if it meant keeping him alive long enough to get in contact with Endou and have another chance at gambling again.  
  
For now, he just wandered the empty dimly-lit streets aimlessly, his wool gloved hands tucked into the front pockets of his jacket. Get his mind off the stinging pain of hunger that had been repeatedly jabbing into his gut. Get him tired enough to fall asleep against a dumpster again with no regard for his own comfort.  
  
Just then, car pulled up beside him.  
  
 _Yakuza_ , he thought tiredly.  
  
Kaiji normally would have bolted without a second thought, but lack of food and proper rest left his body weak and exhausted. He turned to look at the sleek black car next to him, expecting a bunch of men in black suits to pop out, grab him, and take him away. No such thing occurred, but the driver’s window did roll down. Kaiji squinted, unable to make out the driver’s face in the darkness.  
  
"Itou Kaiji was it?" spoke a familiar voice Kaiji was too drained to recall specifically.  
  
Refusing to give him a straight answer in case he was another yakuza, Kaiji spat, “What the hell do you want?”  
  
The voice chuckled softly.  
  
"Nothing in particular. Perhaps an offer of companionship from one fellow wandering soul to another, at least for a night."  
  
Kaiji glared at the face he still couldn’t see.  
  
"Let me see your face or forget it."  
  
The man turned on the light in his car and what Kaiji saw caused him to jump back and his stomach muscles to tighten. He knew this man. Even with the hideous veiny red burn scars that covered his face he was instantly recognizable.  
  
"T-Tonegawa…"  
  
"I apologize that I didn’t issue a warning for my appearance," he said with grin, "But back to my offer. Can I at least interest you in a meal? You clearly haven’t eaten in days."  
  
Kaiji looked away, trying not to stare at the man’s appearance and think over his words. Even if he was no longer Hyoudou’s right-hand man, could he really trust him? After all, it was he who was responsible for Tonegawa losing his position to begin with…just what the hell was Tonegawa trying to accomplish anyway? “An offer of companionship from one fellow wandering soul to another”? What a load of bull!  
  
"You look uncertain," said Tonegawa, "Probably wondering why I’m even doing this for you to begin with. I understand. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just take my leave…"  
  
"W-wait!" Kaiji slammed a hand on the frame of the car window, "I haven’t said anything!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I…I’ll come in."  
  
Kaiji wasn’t sure what made him say it. Had his hunger hindered his judgment that much? Did he feel he’d die of curiosity if he didn’t find out what Tonegawa had in store for him? Kaiji couldn’t decide. As he saw Tonegawa nod his head in response, he reluctantly entered the vehicle, a seed of regret already growing inside of him.  
  
As expected from a man of once high ranking, the car was as clean as could be, with seats of sleek black leather Kaiji found himself unable to relax in. Tonegawa hoisted a hot pot on Kaiji’s lap and pulled the top of it off. It was curry. He hadn’t had this since he was still living with his mother and sister.   
  
"You’re hungry. Eat. If it’s something not to your liking, we can pick something else up."  
  
"How do I know you haven’t drugged this?" asked Kaiji without thinking.  
  
"I wouldn’t have offered that promise of restaurant food."  
  
Kaiji opened his mouth and hesitated. As much as a part of him respected this man, he greatly distrusted him more.  
  
"I…I’m not hungry yet," mumbled Kaiji.  
  
"I see. That’s fine."  
  
Tonegawa clearly knew he was lying, but nonetheless brought the top back over the pot and placed it in the back of the car. Intense silence followed, making Kaiji’s already well-knotted stomach tighten harder.  
  
"So what did you bet?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Against the chairman. Clearly it had to be something in addition to money—the chairman always finds gambles dull unless there’s a promise of blood to be spilled."  
  
Kaiji looked down at his gloved hands.  
  
"I…I bet my fingers."  
  
"Is that so? Let me see."  
  
Kaiji was taken aback by the older man’s order, but nervously nodded and complied. It was a strange feeling, taking his gloves off and exposing the skin to the cool of the air after having been trapped under wool for so long. He wrung his hands out, reacquainting himself with their feeling, then held them out for Tonegawa to see. Tonegawa took one of Kaiji’s hands in his own and examined the stitches holding his guillotined fingers to their stumps with great fascination. Kaiji tried to keep himself from shuddering at the feeling of Tonegawa’s burn scars touching at his skin.  
  
"I don’t think I need to tell you how immensely stupid that was of you. You betting your winnings and fingers, that is."  
  
Kaiji gulped, his body beginning to shake with anger.  
  
"I…I don’t deny it…but…!" Kaiji leaned forward. "Tonegawa! When I saw what the chairman made you do…I just couldn’t walk away from him! I had to get revenge for y—"  
  
"Don’t waste your breath," said Tonegawa coldly, any traces of smirking now gone from his face, "You fucked up. It doesn’t matter what your intentions were—you had a chance at freedom and fucked it up."  
  
Tonegawa’s words cut through Kaiji and he pulled back, returning to his slumping position in his seat. There was no point in arguing back what he knew to be the undeniable truth. He looked away, Tonegawa’s words still freshly stinging him.   
  
A period of silence persisted between them again, until Kaiji heard the unbuckling of Tonegawa’s seatbelt. Before he could even make eye contact at the man again, he found himself being straddled in his seat by him. Kaiji struggled, still too weak from hunger to make much of an effort. Tonegawa’s hand cupped at his crotch, massaging it.  
  
"T-Tonegawa! What the fuck are you doing!?"  
  
Tonegawa’s smirk returned. “Companionship.”  
  
Tonegawa clamped his mouth over Kaiji’s as his hands undid both of their zippers. Kaiji wanted to bite on the man’s tongue but he was cautious enough to dart it away from Kaiji’s mouth, so he was reduced to simply struggling against Tonegawa’s body on his own.   
  
His pants and boxers forced down, Kaiji felt Tonegawa’s cock poking into his entrance and continued to struggle until he slumped in his seat, exhausted. A pain as searing as Tonegawa’s words earlier pierced through Kaiji and he let out a pained cry muffled by Tonegawa’s lips. Tonegawa continued to pound painfully into him, Tonegawa himself grunting at the tightness of Kaiji’s entrance without the aid of a lubricant.  
  
Kaiji hoped he would eventually pass out from pain. His eyes were watering. The burning dryness of Tonegawa’s cock inside him, his mouth being blocked access to air by Tonegawa’s, and the claustrophobic feeling of the small space they were in all made Kaiji feel he would suffocate from pain and horrible discomfort at any moment. Maybe that was Tonegawa’s own plan…to get revenge on him for robbing him of his high status—to kill him, but in a way where he could savor it as well. It made Kaiji ill.  
  
Tonegawa came inside him and, at last, released Kaiji of his mouth to gasp. He sat there panting, hands pinning the likewise panting Kaiji’s shoulders to his seat. Kaiji couldn’t stop shivering and shaking from pain and shock at what just happened.   
  
In the midst of their panting, he heard the older man mutter “You fuck up…”


End file.
